


A second chance

by SaraBlack2



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Slow Burn, Slytherin, Smut, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-01-15 15:14:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18501586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraBlack2/pseuds/SaraBlack2
Summary: You are in your seventh year, 18 years old (you can always picture yourself older if you are uncomfortable with the age gap) and in Slytherin when Voldemort takes over Hogwarts and Severus Snape becomes the new headmaster. You have always liked the dark professor, but were always too shy to tell him.But what happens when one night you see Harry Potter walking around, decide to follow him and save Severus Snapes life?Find out in "A second chance"!





	1. Harry Potter Returns

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction, so be free to point out mistakes or to give me advice.  
> I hope you enjoy it!

You couldn't believe it. Hogwarts was under the control of Voldemort and Severus Snape, your former Potions Teacher the new headmaster. This was your seventh year in Hogwarts and you would have never believed that this would happen some day.  
You were currently eating in the great hall and wherever you looked, everywhere were standing Death Eaters to ensure that everything was under control. You felt watched and uncomfortable. Then you heard the announcement "We have a new weather report: Lightning has struck, I repeat: Lightning has struck!". You remembered it being the code for "Harry Potter is back", were you finally going to be free? You stood up calmly to not raise any suspicion and walked out of the great hall. A second-year student came up to you, "Have you heard the announcement?" he asked excited. You just nodded, too taken aback to answer. He smiled at you, "Are going to join us? We are on our way to visit him." . Finally finding your words again you smiled back, "Yes." . You followed the group, not exactly knowing where they were leading you to. Stopping in front of a door, they took a deep breath and opened it. You were greeted by a large group of people, who were standing around Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. You were amazed, you could feel the strong energy coming off of the room and now you were sure that it wouldn't be long until this school would finally be free again. The group talked about a plan, but you weren't able to concentrate. After explaining what they were going to do, everyone parted. You didn't catch much, the only things you heard were that Snape knew Harry was back and that the group was going to look for the lost ravenclaw diadem. You were walking through the corridors and thinking about how you could help, when you walked into a person, looking up you saw the current headmaster, Severus Snape. You had always liked him, the way he was strict with his students, the way he walked or talked and his dark aura, but under those circumstances he was frightening. Finally snapping out of the daydream you looked into his eyes and stumbled to find the right words. He stared back at you and cocked an eyebrow. You were getting nervous and began trembling, who knew what he was going to do? He was a Death Eater after all, he could kill you or make you suffer now that he had the power to do so, but a part of you wouldn't believe that. Still slightly trembling you looked at the floor, blushed and mumbled "I'm sorry, Professor.", then looked up again to find his sad eyes on you. This didn't look like the eyes of a man that wanted to kill someone, your eyes widened, even without words you understood him perfectly. "He didn't want all of this", you thought. As if he saw what you were thinking he turned around, his cape swaying with him and left without a word. You stood on the same spot, puzzled. Snapping out of it you went into your dormitory.  
Laying on your bed you only had one question in your mind: Did this really happen or was it only your imagination? You didn't know, but if this really happened then he didn't deserve his current reputation.  
One of your friends, (f/n), ran into your shared room, "(Y/n)! The students have to gather in the great hall, it seems to be important.", they said with a hint of fear in their voice. You stood up, slightly panicked and followed them to the great hall.  
Arriving in the great hall you saw that the students were all standing, divided into their houses. You both joined the group of slytherins and listened intensely. In front of the students stood Snape and two Death Eaters. "Many of you are surely wondering why I have summoned you at this hour", Snape began in his monotonous voice, "It has come to my attention, that earlier this evening, Harry Potter was sighted in Hogsmeade.". The students began whispering and you anxiously looked at your friend. They were all silenced when Snape resumed talking, "Now! Should anyone, student or staff attempt to aid Mr. Potter, they will be punished in a manner consistent with the severity of their transgression. Furthermore any person found to have knowledge of these events, who fails to come forward will be treated as equally guilty." . You began trembling as Snape and the two Death Eaters started to slowly walk through the passage between the students. Snape resumed talking, "Now then, if in anyone in here has any knowledge of Mr. Potter's movements this evening. I invite them to step forward. Now.". The hall was silent, nobody dared to look up or say something as Snape looked from student to student. That's when the Gryffindors let out a gasp, everyone turned around to see the reason. Harry Potter had stepped out between the Gryffindors and was now in front of Snape. "It seems despite your exhaustive defensive strategies, we still have a bit of a security problem, headmaster. ", he nearly spat out the last word, then the doors of the great hall opened and a group of Harry's friends confidently walked in. Harry looked at Snape with hatred, "I'm afraid it's quite extensive. How dare you stand where he stood?", you could see Snapes pained gaze again and it immediately hurt you to see it. "Tell them how it happened that night! Tell them how you looked him in the eye, a man who trusted you, and killed him! Tell them!". You heard rumors that Snape was the one that killed Dumbledore, but you couldn't believe it, you never thought of Snape as someone that would betray people, it just wouldn't make sense to you. With a confused look watched the event play out on its own. Snape raised his wand at Harry, but Mrs McGonagall stepped in front of him, shielding him from Snape. The students moved aside, afraid to get involved in their fight. You saw Severus slightly lower his wand, but as he saw McGonagalls determined look, he raised it again. You noticed his posture, he didn't want to fight and he wouldn't. That's when McGonagall began to attack. You could see the sad, exhausted and hopeless look as he repelled the attacks and moved backwards towards the window. One of the attack killed the two Death Eaters behind Snape, after that he escaped through the window. "Coward!", screamed McGonagall after him, then turned around and lit the candles. Everyone was cheering. Everyone except you. Were you the only one that noticed that not McGonagall but Snape killed those two Death Eaters and that he didn't attack her?  
Your friend took your hands in theirs and looked at you hopeful, "This is the first step into our freedom!" they said happily. You managed to smile at them and nodded.   
The cheerful atmosphere didn't last long though.   
Several screams rang through the great hall as the candles were put out. "I know that many of you want to fight. Some of you may even think to fight is wise, but his is folly. Give me Harry Potter. Do this and none shall be harmed. Give me Harry Potter and I will leave Hogwarts untouched. Give me Harry Potter and you will be rewarded. You have one hour." Voldemort was talking to everyone in the great hall, inside their heads. You shuddered, this wasn't very pleasant. But it ended as fast as it has begun. The candles were lit again and everyone was silent, nobody knew what to say. That's when one girl finally spoke up, "What are you waiting for? Somebody grab him!". A few determined students got in front of Harry and were ready to protect him, that's when Mr. Filch barged into the great hall. Mrs. McGonagall and Mr. Filch talked but it was too fuzzy to understand anything they were saying. This was way too overwhelming for you, you walked out of the great hall and to your dormitory. The moment you arrived you in your room, you began to cry. You did not want any of this. So many lives are going to be lost if the fight continues. Too exhausted from your crying you fell asleep.


	2. The new beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up in the middle of the night to find Harry and his friends sneaking through the school. You decide to follow them and find Snape and Voldemort talking. In the last minute you intervene and save Snapes life.

You woke up in the middle of the night. Noticing that you wouldn't fall asleep anymore, you stood up, walked into the corridor and read a book. A few minutes passed when you saw Harry Potter and his friends sneaking through the corridor you were currently sitting in.   
"What are they doing there?", you wondered. Curiosity taking over you, you grabbed your robe and decided to follow them. As you spotted them again, you slowly and carefully walked in the shadows a few feet behind the three.   
Questions swam in your mind. Where were they going? Why were they walking around completely alone?  
Shaking your head, you focused on not losing them. You had to know where they was going. It seemed to be important.  
After a few minutes they stopped in front of a glass room. Looking inside you could see Snape and Voldemort talking. Your heart ached. "Is he really a Death Eater?", you thought.   
Not understanding what they were saying you moved to Harry. "(Y/n), what are you doing here?! This too dangerous for you!", he looked at you anxiously at you. "I saw you sneaking around, so I decided to follow you.", you answered simply. "Well you have to go, I don't want anyone to get hurt.", he slowly tried to push you in the direction you came from. "Stop this, I'm staying!", you stubbornly whispered. He finally stopped pushing you, "Fine, but please stay quiet." , you just nodded. The four of you concentrated on what was happening in the room.   
"You have performed extraordinary magic with this wand, my lord. In the last few hours alone.", you recognized Snapes voice. "No, no, I am extraordinary, but the wand resists me.", Voldemort said as he slowly moved through the room, Nagini following him. "There is no wand more powerful. Tonight when the boy comes, it will not fail you, I'm sure of it."  Snape answered him. Voldemort stopped in front of Snape. "It answers to you and you only.", Snape assured him. "Does it?", Voldemort asked. Snape seemed confused, "My Lord?". Voldemort began circling Snape, "The wand, does it truly answer to me? You are a clever man, Severus, surely you must know. Where does it's true loyalty lie?", Voldemort stopped circling him and moved to stand a few feet away. "With you of course, my lord.", Snape answered. "The elder wand can not serve me properly, because I am not its true master. The elder wand belongs to the wizard who killed its last owner.", Voldemort moved to Snape again, "You killed Dumbledore, Severus. While you live, the elderwand can not truly be mine. You have been a good and faithful servant, Severus, but only I can live forever.", Voldemort said. "My lord?", Snape seemed confused again. You heard a noise, which sounded like flesh being slashed open and cringed. What was happening? A body fell against the wall and you could see that it was Snape. Your heart stopped. You had to do something! "Nagini, kill.", you heard Voldemort say. That's when you finally came back to your senses. Time moved slow for you. You got up, ignoring the terrified eyes of the three friends and ripped open the door. All eyes were on you, "It seems we have a guest. ", Voldemort said looking into your eyes. You drew your wand. Voldemort moved to face you, "There is no need to fight, right?", you got into a fight position. "Nagini. ", was his only word, but before the snake was able to do something, Harry and his friends stormed into the room, raising their wands. Sensing the determination in the four of you, Voldemort turned around, "We are still not finished here.", with that he was gone.   
You turned around, seeing the bleeding Professor on the ground. "Guys, we have to help him!", you looked at them hopefully. You and Harry helped Snape to stand up and escorted him to Madam Pomfrey. "Madam Pomfrey, we need your help!", you shouted through the room. She immediately came running to the three of you. "What happened?", she froze when she saw the blood on the two of you. You looked at Snape, "Voldemort attacked him.", Madam Pomfrey nodded, "Please lay him down.", she went to a bed and brushed over it. Harry and you helped Snape to lay down, on your way to Madam Pomfrey, he fainted. You noticed how peaceful he looked, if you ignored the blood. "Now please leave, this isn't something you should see.", Madam Pomfrey put on medical gloves and closed the curtains in front of the bed.   
You and Harry left without saying a word. When you were far enough away from the door, Harry turned around. "Do you realize how dangerous that was?! You could have gotten yourself killed!", he was furious. "Well, if I hadn't intervened Snape would have died, because you didn't do anything!", you screamed back at him. "So you would have wanted me to risk the life of my friends for one life?", he asked challenging. You inhaled deeply. He was getting on your nerves. "Look, all I'm saying is that nobody has to die and I'm planning on keeping it that way.", you answered simply. He sighed, "Next time you should at least tell us what you are about to do.", he smirked. You playfully rolled your eyes, "Sure, if there is enough time for an explanation."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any wishes for the next chapters, just let me know!


	3. The dungeons

As you two were walking through the corridors McGonagall came to you. "Mrs. (y/l/n), all Slytherin students are required to go to the dungeons and stay there until further notice and Mr. Potter you will go to the other students.", Harry gave you an apologetic look before he walked off to find the others. McGonagall took your arm and pulled you in the direction of the dungeons. "But Mrs. McGonagall I want to help, please.", you tried arguing with her. She looked at you with an unreadable expression, "I know Mrs. (y/l/n), but I can't make exceptions. I'm sorry.".  
You both walked a few minutes in silence before you arrived at the common room. She opened the door for you and you stepped into the room without saying anything else. McGonagall closed the door and you heard her lock it. You sighed and decided to go to your room. You walked through the room, noticing students who were reading, talking in small groups or playing games. The atmosphere was relaxed considering the things that were going on right now.  
When you arrived your room, you went in, took of your robe and shoes and sat on your bed.  
"By merlins beard (y/n), where were you?", (f/n) asked as they walked out of the bathroom. You looked at them. They had a towel in their left hand and their hair was wet, they probably took a shower. You smiled, "I was on an adventure with Harry Potter and his friends." . (F/n) rolled their eyes, "Very funny and what did you do?". You hesitated. If you would tell them that you saved Snapes life, the man who ruled over the school, the man who worked for the dark lord, what would they think of you? But could you really lie to your best friend? "I saved Professor Snapes life?", you finally answered after a few seconds of silence. (F/n) looked at you with disbelief, "What happened? Why did you save him? Are you hurt?", they immediately asked and rushed to you. They sat on your bed and waited for you to answer their questions. You shrugged, "I was reading in one of the corridors when I noticed Harry and his friends sneaking through the school. I followed them and found Snape talking to Lord Voldemort. When he wanted to kill Snape, I barged into the room. Harry, Hermione and Ron behind me and then Voldemort left." .(F/n) threw their arms around you, "Do you realize how dangerous that was? You could have died! I'm so glad you are ok!", they mumbled into the hug. You eventually hugged back, smiling apologetically even though they couldn't see your face. When the hug ended you looked at each other and smiled. "So what now?", asked (f/n). "I really don't know, I wanted to fight with them but McGonagall wouldn't let me, so I believe we will have to wait and hope everything goes well.", you grabbed a book from your nightstand and laid down. (F/n) got up and walked to their bed and laid down too.  
After reading half an hour, you heard light snoring. You looked up to see (f/n) sleeping peacefully. You grinned and continued reading.  
After an hour of reading you noticed your eyes getting heavy. You put your book on your nightstand and made yourself comfortable. You fell asleep right away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the short chapter, but unfortunately I do not know what to write because all Slytherins were in the dungeons while the rest of the school fought. :(


	4. The hospital wing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You sneak out of the dormitory and into the hospital wing to help Madam Pomfrey.

The next morning you woke up with a bad feeling in your stomach. You knew right away that something bad would happen today. You looked around. (F/n) was still sleeping. You looked at the clock, the glowing red numbers read 4:25 o'clock. This would be the perfect time to actually get out of the dormitory. Everyone was still asleep so you would have enough time to get out and hide somewhere in the school.  
Getting up you walked into the bathroom with a fresh outfit. You brushed your teeth, your hair, showered and changed into your outfit. After silently opening the bathroom door, you peeked into the room. It was 4:45 and (F/n) was still asleep. You took a letter and wrote a short note for them. After writing the note you read through it again, "(F/n), I'm sorry but I just can't sit here and wait, I sneaked out to help in the fight. If anyone asks about me, tell them I don't feel well and I'm sleeping. I will be safe, don't worry.", you nodded, folded the paper and laid it on their bed.  
You slowly made your way through the common room and to the door avoiding any loud noises. Once you reached the door you tried to open it, without much success." Of course it would be locked", you whispered to yourself. You took out your wand and pointed it at the lock. "Alohomora", you whispered and the door opened. You smiled, walked out and locked the door again.  
As you were walking through the corridors, you began to think about were you would go now. The great hall wouldn't be a good idea because everyone could see you. Then you stopped and remembered the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey would never tell anyone that you sneaked out of the dungeons. Finally having a destination you picked up your speed, it wouldn't be long until students would roam the school.  
When you arrived in the hospital wing you looked through the large room. No one was there, except for the sleeping dark Professor. You slowly made your to his bed. You blushed, he didn't have a shirt on. A few bandages were covering his neck and you could see a bit of blood on them, your gaze wandered down on its own until you were interrupted by a dark and hoarse, "Do you always watch people sleep, (y/l/n)?". You looked at the dark eyes that were watching you, obviously annoyed. You let out a quiet shriek of surprise and jumped back. "I-I'm sorry Professor!" You stammered blushing. Professor Snape just rolled his eyes. "Is there something you want, (y/l/n)?", he looked at you again. "Uh not specifically, I just came here to help Madam Pomfrey. And to protect you." , you murmured the last part to yourself. "What was that, (y/l/n)?", Professor Snape asked raising an eyebrow. "Nothing, Professor.", you smiled at him. Before you could say something else, Madam Pomfrey walked into the room.  
"Dear, what are you doing here?", she asked surprised as she walked to stand besides you.  
"Madam Pomfrey, could we maybe talk in private?", you turned to face her instead of the Professor. She just nodded and walked out of the room, waiting for you to follow her. When you were outside you closed the door silently.   
"What is it that you want to talk about?", she asked observing you. "I just wanted to ask if I could help you somehow?", you asked shyly. She smiled at you. "You do know, that you are supposed to be in your dormitory, right?". You nodded. "I know, but I can't sit there and wait. I want to help but if McGonagall sees me she will just put me back in there, that's why I thought about helping you, because the possibility of her seeing me here is very small.", you explained.  
Madam Pomfrey thought for a moment before smiling at you again. "Alright, if you really want to help, then you can assist me and I will keep your presence a secret, deal?", she looked at you awaiting you to agree. "Thank you so much!", you smiled brightly at her. "Let's head back inside.", she opened the door and walked in, you following her. "The first thing you can do it to clean the wound of your Professor. I will bring you a cloth and warm water.", she disappeared. You stood in the middle of the room, blushing madly. You cleaning the Professor? That would mean that you would have to touch his naked skin. Your blushed increased. Thoughts came to your mind about how that could turn out. Maybe it would be like in a romance novel? He would appreciate your help, slowly turn around and kiss you affectionately, showing you his gratitude.  
You were ripped out of your daydream when Madam Pomfrey came in with a cloth, a bowl of water, new bandages and some medicine you guessed. She placed everything on the table next to Snapes bed and turned to you. "Just take off the old bandages, clean the wound and wrap it up again. If you need anything I am in the great hall, just send an owl.", she smiled as you nodded. Madam Pomfrey left the room and closed the door.  
You breathed in. You had to concentrate, this was just cleaning, nothing else. Making your way to stand next to the bed the Professor was currently laying in, you noticed that he was observing you. You swallowed dryly. 'I can do this', you thought. "Professor, can you sit up, please?", you asked, your voice sounding foreign to you. He grumbled and slowly sat up, hissing at the pain when he moved his head. When he finally sat himself up, you took the cloth and put it into the warm water. Taking out the now wet cloth you turned to the Professor, "Can I sit on the bed? It would be more comfortable than standing.", you asked nervously. He looked at you and let out a grumble but made a bit more space anyway. You smiled gratefully at him and sat down. With shaking hands you unwrapped the bandages around his neck, controlling yourself not to look at his exposed chest. When you finally had the bandages in your hand you dabbed the cloth on his wound. He hissed at the pain and you took your hand back. "I'm sorry, did I hurt you?", you asked fearfully. "It is necessary, so continue.", he said not really answering your question. You looked into his pained dark eyes and continued cleaning the wound, stopping every time he hissed. After a few minutes the blood on his neck was gone and you smiled at your good work. You put the blood soaked cloth into the now cold water and grabbed the clean bandages. You wrapped them around his neck, careful not to hurt him again. When you were finished you smiled proudly. "I am finished.", you announced proudly, smiling at him. "It seems so.", Professor Snape lifted his right hand, ran it along his neck and nodded. You turned to the desk and noticed the medicine. You took it and looked at it. "Do you have to take this?", you asked the Professor as you turned around again. He looked at the pills you where holding and nodded, "Yes, those are painkillers, but I obviously need a glass of water to be able to take them.", you nodded. "I will bring you one. I will be right back.", you said as you put the pills back on the desk, grabbed the glass on it and went to the faucet next to the door. You filled the glass and went back to the bed. Grabbing the painkillers you gave both items to the Professor. "Thank you.", he said silently as he took the water and the pills into his hands. He took one pill in his mouth and drank the water. You watched him silently, admiring his elegance. He handed you the glass, laying down again and you put it back on the desk. You laid on the bed next to him, not knowing what do to now. A comfortable silence developed. Then you remembered what had happened yesterday and questions came to your mind. You turned over so you were facing the Professor again. He had his eyes closed but you knew he wasn't sleeping. You watched him, letting your gaze roam his body. "Are you staring again, (y/l/n)?", it wasn't really a question, you could tell. "Can I ask you a question, Professor?", you asked him. He nodded softly, probably trying to avoid the pain. "What were you doing in that room with you-know-who?", you asked him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter!  
> Thank you GideonGrey for the idea to let the reader sneak out!


	5. The fight begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You help Madam Pomfrey with her duties in the hospital wing, when the fight begins.

He looked at you shocked but then his face shifted into anger. "That's none of your business, (y/l/n).", he said nonchalantly. You got up and stood next to the bed he was laying in. "None of my business? I was the one who saved you! I have the right to know!", you yelled at him. Snape moved fast as he got up, grabbed your collar and pulled you to him. Your faces inches apart. He looked at you furiously. "Saved me? I didn't ask for  _your_ help." he said emphasizing the word 'your', he continued, "And if Potter and his little friends wouldn't have been there, you would have _died_!", he growled, taking his hand back and laying down again. You breathed heavily as you watched him through narrowed eyes. You were furious but you knew that he was right. Taking a deep breath to calm yourself down, you looked at him again. "Yes I would have died, but I would have died trying to protect someone.", you answered walking out of the room. You slammed the door shut, expressing your anger. Sitting against the wall, you waited for Madam Pomfrey to return.  
You began to think. Why wouldn't he tell you? If you wouldn't have been there, he would have-.  
You stopped yourself. It didn't happen so why think about it and make your heart ache?  
After a few minutes, Madam Pomfrey returned. She saw you sitting on the ground and looked at you worried. "Are you alright? Did something happen?", she asked inspecting you. "Yes, I'm just a bit scared of Professor Snape and didn't want to be alone with him, that's all.", you lied thinking that would make the most sense. She nodded understandingly as she opened the door, gesturing to you to go inside. You walked into the room sitting on the first bed next to the door. Madam Pomfrey walked in, closing the door behind her and walked to the Professor, who was watching you with an unreadable expression. You turned away, still hurt from the things he said to you. Madam Pomfrey looked at the bandages around Snapes neck and nodded. "She did a great job, didn't she Professor?", she asked as she looked at the Professor. He hesitated before  sighing. "She did, yes.", he finally agreed. You slowly turned to face him, a little stunned that he complimented your work. He was still watching you and yours eyes locked. A small smile came to your lips. "Ah, that reminds me! I brought breakfast for both of you.", Madam Pomfrey announced as she handed you and Professor Snape a small paperbag. You opened your bag and found (favourite/food) inside. "Thank you.", you smiled at Madam Pomfrey and she smiled at you, returning to her duties outside of the hospital wing. You glanced at the Professor, who was just looking into his bag. Should you go to the bed next to him and eat with him? You mentally shrugged. You had nothing to loose, so why not? Grabbing your paperbag you made your way to the bed next to the dark Professor. He was watching you curiously and you smiled at him as you sat on the side of the bed and began eating. He continued to watch you for a small moment before he also began to eat. You both ate in comfortable silence.  
After you had finished your breakfast you smiled at Professor Snape again, he had finished his food too and was looking at you. He sighed. "I am truly sorry for the things I have said earlier and I wanted to thank you for saving me.", he said sighing again. "But you were right, Professor.", you smiled awkwardly at him. He raised an eyebrow. "I would have been killed if Harry wouldn't have been there.", you sighed as you looked at him. Professor Snape shook his head. "But you made the first step to save me, _not_ Potter or his friends.", he smiled slightly. You were in awe. His smile was beautiful. You just nodded. A comfortable silence fell over the room after your conversation ended.  
Hours went by and it was dark outside now. You had helped Madam Pomfrey with her duties in the hospital wing and were now sitting on the bed next to Professor Snape again. You were looking out of the window when you saw students assembling in front of the school. You could see the Professors cast a protection spell around the school and stone soldiers ready to protect Hogwarts. A few moments later the death eaters attacked the shield around the school. You looked worried to the Professor, who was looking as worried as you. "I should go and help them.", he said trying to stand up. "No! Professor, if you go out there you will definitely die, you are in no condition to fight.", you said as you slowly pushed him back on the bed. "But I have to help them.", he tried to argue. "Please Professor.", you pleaded. He sighed and relaxed a bit. You smiled apologetically at him and looked out of the window again. The attack of the Death Eaters had stopped but now someone strong was attacking the shield. Looking at the power of the person you guessed that it had to be Voldemort. The shield began to dissolve. You readied yourself, taking your wand out. The moment the shield will be gone, you will have to fight. A few moments passed but then you could see the last piece of the shield dissolve. You hold your breath, any moment the fight would begin. You turned to the Professor with a serious expression, "Professor, can you cast Protego? I will try my best to protect you, but I can't always be here.", he looked at you, ready to agrue, but as he saw your stoic expression, he just sighed and grabbed his wand. "Protego.", he said as an invisible protection shield surrounded him. You smiled and gave him a short nodded.  
Voldemorts army was now inside the school. A Death Eater flew into the room. It was a man, he was completely dressed in black and had brown short hair. "Stupefy!", you shouted as you pointed your wand at him. He flew backwards and crashed into the wall behind him. You grinned. Your victory was short lived as two Death Eaters flew into the room. A woman with blonde hair and a man with grey hair, both dressed in black. "Expelliarmus!", shouted the dark dressed woman and your wand flew out of your hand. You took a step back. "Crucio!", casted the man raising his wand at you. You gasped and sunk to the ground, your body hurt and you couldn't do anything about it. If felt like your bones were on fire and your skull was splitting. It was unbearable. You wanted it to end. Your vision was getting dark and you couldn't hear anything. Everything was silent. The pain ended and you breathed heavily. Your vision became clearer and a person was next to you. You blinked a few times and your vision was clear again. Next to you was kneeling Professor Snape, with a worried expression and still shirtless. Despite your headache you blushed upon seeing him. "How are you feeling?", he asked concerned. You sat up with his help and held your head. "A little headache, but other than that I'm fine.", you answered. He nodded and put his right hand on your arm and his left hand on your waist as he helped you to stand up. When you were standing you finally realized what happened. "Professor, where are the Death Eaters?", you asked anxiously. He looked over his shoulder. You followed his gaze and saw two figures laying on the ground. You swallowed dryly and nodded. He turned around again and looked at you. "Professor, how are you feeling?", you asked as you looked at him worried. "I'm fine, don't worry.", he said with a hint of surprise in his voice. He slowly walked to his bed and put his usual black shirt on. His back was facing you so you let your gaze trail over his body. You noticed his muscles but also the scars on his back. You wondered where he got those from. He turned around again, startling you a bit. "We should be ready, there will be more.", he told you before he took his wand again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have so many ideas right now, maybe I will post the next chapter today, but I'm not making any promises!


	6. Little moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You fight with Snape on your side and a few little 'moments' happen between you two.

You both fought in the hospital wing against everyone who came into the room. After some time everything was silent. Suddenly your head began to hurt. You hold your head and closed your eyes tightly. "You have fought valiantly but in vain. I don't not wish this. Every drop of magical blood spilled is a terrible waste. I therefore command my forces to retreat. In their absence dispose of your dead with dignity.", Voldemort was talking in your head but it ended as fast as it had began. You were trembling from exhaustion and disgust. Slowly you made your way to a bed to sit on. "Are you alright?", asked Snape as he made his way to stand in front of you. You nodded incapable of saying something. You raised your gaze from the floor and looked at the Professor, who was observing you quietly. He had a few cuts but other than that he seemed fine. "Thank you.", you finally managed to get out. He looked at you confused. "What are you thanking me for?", he raised an eyebrow. "Without you I would have died by those two.", you gave a short nod in the direction where the two Death Eaters layed. He shook his head, "Now we are even.", he said sitting down on the bed next to you. You gave him a grateful smile. Then you remembered the wound on his neck. "Professor! What about your wound?", you asked worried. He slowly removed the bandages on his neck and when his neck was completely exposed, the wound was gone. You got up and slowly traced the place, where the cut should have been, with your hand. You jumped back when you realized that you touched him without permission. "I'm so sorry Professor!", you apologized blushing. "It's fine.", he said calmly, straightening his collar. The door opened and Madam Pomfrey walked into the room with a group of students, each carrying a hurt student. You got up and walked to her. "(Y/n), please take care of their wounds.", she said rummaging through a cabinet. You nodded, took a clean cloth, a bowl of warm water and walked to one of the hurt students. You cleaned their wounds and bandaged them. After half an hour you were finished with every student that was brought in. You turned around and noticed the Professor still sitting on the bed and watching you. You took a new bowl of warm water, a clean cloth and walked to sit next to him. "May I clean your wounds Professor?", you asked smiling warmly at him. "They are not that bad, (y/l/n), so there is not need to. I can do it myself.", he said as he watched you. You shook your head. "I am here to help. So please let me help, Professor.", you smiled hopefully at him. He sighed too exhausted to argue. You took the cloth and put it into the water. After the cloth was soaked you took it out again, wrung the water out and lightly dabbed it over the cut on his cheek. He was watching you quietly as you did so. After a few moments you looked into his dark eyes and lost yourself in them. Your hand with the wet cloth that was still on his cheek halted. Your eyes were locked and it was as if he could look into your mind. A noise brought you back from your moment and you looked down. You had lost your grip on the cloth and it had fallen on the ground. You blushed, picked up the cloth, took the bowl, stammered an excuse and made your way out of the room. Feeling a pair of dark eyes follow you. When you were in front of the door, you slowly closed it and took a deep breath, your heart was pounding in your chest. After you calmed yourself down, you decided to put away the cloth and the bowl. You walked to a cabinet and put both items on it. Then you took another deep breath and went into the room again searching for Madam Pomfrey. You spotted her right away and walked to her. "Is there something I can help with?", you asked. "No dear, I will go eat and bring something for both of you." she smiled at you and walked out of the room. You didn't know what to do, so you just walked to the bed next to the Professor and sat down on it. You looked at Snape. He was reading a book. His black hair was framing his pale face and his dark eyes were flying over the page. He turned his face in your direction with a confused look, "I thought I have told you not to stare, (y/l/n). It is impolite to do so.", he looked at you with his neutral expression and then continued reading. "What are you reading, Professor?", you asked looking at the book. "A book about potions.", he answered not looking up from his page. "Of course.", you smiled to yourself. Madam Pomfrey came into the room carrying two paperbags. She gave you and Snape one, then turned around to face you. "You can eat dear and I will take care of the students.", she smiled at you. You nodded and she walked to one of the patients. Opening your bag you saw (f/f) again. You smiled and bit into it. After finishing your meal you laid on the bed and began to think. What now? Will you go back to the dormitory? But who can ensure you, that you will be able to leave so easily again? Would Madam Pomfrey allow you to sleep here? You decided to just ask her. You got up and walked to her. Standing in front of her you nervously played with your hands. "Madam Pomfrey, would you allow me to sleep here? I don't know if I will be able to leave the dormitory again tomorrow if I go back now.", you asked her. She looked at you amd thought for a moment. "If a patient comes in and I need help or you are blocking the bed, you will get up, deal?", she asked with a serious expression. You immediately nodded. "Deal!", you answered confidently. You went back to the bed and laid down again. The Professor had put away his book and was now laying in his bed. "Shouldn't you go to your dormitory, (y/l/n)?", he asked in his usual monotonous voice. You shook your head, "Madam Pomfrey said I could sleep here.", you answered smiling. He didn't answer, but that was fine for you. Madam Pomfrey turned off the light and closed the door. Everything was silent as you shifted around to look at the Professor. "Goodnight Professor.", you whispered, a smile on your lips. You were slowly drifting off. "Goodnight, (y/l/n).", you heard a low whisper before you fell asleep with a smile on your lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter?! Yes!   
> I didn't promise anything but here it is anyway! I'm still a bit devastated from watching Avengers Endgame, but I decided to post this chapter anyway.  
> I hope you liked it. :)


	7. The nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Professor Snape wakes you up from a little meeting with the dark lord. After that you relax in the prefects bathroom.

_You were running. Tons of questions shot through your mind. Why were you running? Where were you going? What was happening? Everything was black, it was as if you were in the void. You saw two figures talking to each other. You picked up your speed. When you were only a few meters away you recognized the figures. The dark Professor and Voldemort with his snake next to him. You only heard bits of their conversation so you listened closely still running, trying to reach them. "Nagini, kill.", you could hear Voldemort say calmly. "NO!", you screamed at the top of your lungs, while still running in their direction. But you weren't moving. You were running on the same spot. Tears streamed down your face as you watched Nagini attack the Professor monstrously. He fell to the floor. Finally you were able to move again. You reached your hand out to him and slowly made your way into their direction. When you were in front of him you dropped to the ground. His neck was bleeding strongly and there was no way he would survive this. You applied pressure on the wound with one hand and the other cupped his cheek. You were both crying but for different reasons. He knew he was going to die and you knew you were going to loose the love of your life. He took his last breath as his body relaxed. You clung to his chest and cried bitterly as you felt a dark presence behind you. "How unfortunate, you were too late this time.", Voldemort whispered into your ear and you shuddered. You turned around and were face to face with him, only inches apart but you held the gaze. "Get out of my head.", you said determined. He was smirking at you. "But where would the fun in that be?", he asked as he moved backwards again, finally giving you some space. "You were lucky Potter and his friends were there to help you, otherwise you both would have died.", he hissed at you. "Nevertheless I will still kill both of you.", he grinned sadistically. "No! Don't harm him, please!", you begged. "I will and there is nothing you can do this time.", he circled you like prey. "This will be your defeat, (y/n) (y/l/n).", he whispered into your ear again._

"(y/l/n)!", someone yelled, ripping you out of the dream. You opened your eyes and looked around. It was still dark, so you guessed it was early in the morning. Snape was standing next to your bed and was looking worried. His hair was messy and he generally seemed to have woken up a few minutes ago. "What happened?", you asked confused. "You were screaming and crying. So I decided to wake you up.", the Potion Professor said as he observed you. Only then you noticed your wet cheeks and the sweat clinging to your forehead. You rubbed your eyes. "(y/l/n), I must inform you that I looked into your mind to see what you were dreaming about.", he said monotonous. You looked at him. "What? How much did you see?", you asked, your face getting paler. "That is the problem. I did not see anything. This could either mean you are talented in Occlumency or that the dark lord was inside your head.", he spoke, his voice dripping with suspicion. You didn't answer. He gripped your chin and raised it so you were looking at him. "So which one is it?", he asked coldly. "The last one.", you answered, your voice unsteady. He let go of you and took a step back. "What did he do?", he asked. "He showed me something and told me he will kill-", you began to cry again. The image of the Professor dying coming to your mind. Your body began to shake and quiet sobs came from you. "I think it would be better if you took a warm bath to calm yourself.", Snape said coldly. You nodded. "Thank you Professor.", you said getting up, grabbing fresh clothes and walked out of the room. You walked through the corridors and went into the prefect bathroom. Nobody would mind that you were using it. You closed the door and looked around. Bubbles were flying through the damp air and the moonlight shining through the colored windows gave the room a mystical atmosphere. You walked to the water and undressed yourself. Slowly getting into the warm water you sighed. This was exactly what you needed. The water embraced your whole body and immediately relaxed your muscles. You grabbed a bottle of shampoo and washed your hair. Slowly massaging the shampoo into your (h/c) hair. You rinsed the shampoo out and began to wash your body. When you finished cleaning yourself you just layed in the warm water and began to think. Voldemort seemed to be angry at you for interrupting him. He threatened to kill you and Snape. You had to be extra careful now. Running a hand through your hair you sighed. A knock on the door startled you. "(y/l/n), are you in there?", asked a familiar voice. You blushed dark red and quickly covered your body with foam. "Y-Yes, I am.", you stammered embarrassed. "You have been gone for almost an hour.", he stated simply. You looked at the clock and it was true. Time really went by fast when you were enjoying things. "Oh I'm sorry, I forgot the time.", you answered back. Quickly getting out of the water you wrapped a towel around your body and searched for your clothes. When you found them you quickly put them on and dried your hair a little with the towel. You put the towel on the hanger and opened the door.  Severus Snape was standing there in his usual outfit and now neatly combed hair. You smiled shyly at him. "I'm sorry Professor, I forgot the time. It was just so relaxing.", you apologized again. "Next time I want you to keep an eye on the time.", he said nonchalantly. You nodded and you both made your way back to the hospital wing. Neither of you talked, but it was a comfortable silence. Everything was still dark and the only light source was the moonlight shining through the windows. The dark Professor was walking a few meters in front of you. You admired his fast confident steps and how his skin seemed to glow in the moonlight. How his cape swayed majestically with every step he took. He was breathtaking when the moon illuminated him. You didn't even realize that he had stopped walking until you ran into him. He turned around and gave you an annoyed look. You blushed and apologized again. "You do apologize quiet a lot, (y/l/n).", he said turning around again. You apparently had arrived and were standing in front of the door. He opened the door and let you in first. You thanked him and walked into the room. He followed you and closed the door again. The sun was slowly rising and the cold air in the room made you shiver slightly, your still wet hair not really helping. You walked to your bed and sat down. The Professor walking to his, sitting down and reading the same book he read yesterday. You decided to look out of the window because you didn't have anything with you to keep yourself busy and you didn't want to disturb him. A few minutes passed and you could see Voldemorts army slowly approaching the school with him walking in front of them. Alarmed you turned to the professor, who was looking at his left arm. "Professor, they are here again!", you whisper-yelled. "I know.", he said rubbing his arm lightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have so much motivation to write! Let's see how long this continues.


	8. The last battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last battle against Voldemort and his army is fought and you are helping.

You could see the Death Eaters stop in front of the gate. Voldemort a few feet in front of them. Students were running out of the school to face the army. "I have to help!", you said running to the door, but before you could even reach it a firm grip on your wrist stopped you. You looked at the hand on your wirst and to the person it belonged. The Professor had stopped you. "You will not go alone, it is way too dangerous.", he said with a determined expression. Under other circumstances you would have probably liked to stay longer like this, but you nodded. He let go off you and both of you ran through the corridors to join the rest of the school. You arrived to hear Neville talking to the crowd. "It doesn't matter that Harry is gone.", he said. Harry was gone? Only now you noticed Hagrid standing next to the Death Eaters carrying a lifeless body. You gasped. It wasn't just any lifeless body, it was Harry! You turned to Snape only to see him looking at Harry with a regretful expression. "People die every day. Friends, family. Yeah, we lost Harry tonight, but he's still with us, in here.", he turned around and pointed at his heart. "So is Fred, Remus, Tonks, all of them. They didn't die in vain.", Neville face Voldemort again, who was laughing at him. "But you will, because you're wrong! Harrys heart did beat for us, for all of us! It's not over!", Neville yelled as he raised Godric Gryffindors sword. That's when Harry fell to the floor, stood up and attacked Nagini. You could feel the happiness radiate from the school as they smiled and watched Harry run around. Your eyes widened. He was alive! Neville was right, it wasn't over yet!  
Voldemort tried to attack Harry, but missed each time. Many Death Eaters fled. Students and teachers were running into the building and you and Snape followed them. Soon the fight started inside the school. Everyone was fighting, everywhere you looked. It was pure war. After a few minutes you noticed that you had lost Snape in the crowd and were getting worried about him. You ran through people trying to find him. If Voldemort finds him before you do, you could never forgive yourself. Tears were slowly running over your cheeks as you imagined finding his body with a satisfied smiling Voldemort next to him. You finally found the potion professor fighting against a Death Eater. When you arrived next to him, he had already won the fight and looked into your direction. Against all your common sense you ran into him, locked your arms around him and cried into his chest. He looked confused, obviously overwhelmed with the situation. He carefully picked you off of him and took one step backwards examining your still sobbing form. Your eyes were glassy and red, dust covered your body and you had a few cuts and scratches. "What happened?", he asked confused but still in his usual monotonous voice, leading you to a more peaceful spot. You shook your head, unable to tell him what had made you upset. "I was just feeling alone.", you lied smiling. He didn't respond and just turned around to fight again. You followed him.   
After a while, which seemed to you endless because you were exhausted, the Death Eaters had either fled or dead on the ground. You saw a large group of students walking out of the building so you followed them. Arriving outside you could see Harry fighting against Voldemort. The green light from Voldemorts wand and the red light from Harrys wand met and you could see Harry slowly getting stronger and defeating him. Voldemorts wand flew out of his grasp and Harry catched it. The dark lord fell to his knees and was slowly disintegrating. He let out a pained screamed and then dissolved completely. You had watched everything standing frozen in the door. It was finally over. You had nothing to fear now. You let out a shaky breath you didn't knew you were holding. Professors were running out of the school when they heard that Voldemort was dead. "I ask everyone who is feeling well enough to please use Reparo on the school", you heard McGonagall say and everyone immediately went to work.   
After an hour of casting Reparo you were exhausted. Hogwarts looked much better now but there were still a few things that had to be repaired. Everyone was taking a break so you decided to enjoy the silence. You searched for a quiet place and quickly found it outside the school. It was a grass field near the black lake. The sun was shining so it was quite warm. The wind gently blew over the field making the blooming flowers sway with it. You heard the birds chirp in the trees. You laid down in the soft green grass and closed your eyes. 'Finally some peace', you thought to yourself and smiled. You enjoyed the warm sun shining on your skin, the light breeze slowly caressing you and the quiet splashing of the water. You fell asleep after a few minutes with a smile playing on your lips. Everything would be alright now.


	9. Judgment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and your friend talk and they tell you something you will have to change.

You woke up because the sun was burning on your skin. You slowly opened your eyes and groaned as you looked directly into the sun. Turning over you opened them again. You guessed it was around noon considering how high the sun was standing. You got up and walked back inside. Letting your gaze wander around you noticed how everything had been fixed. You mentally cursed yourself, if you hadn't fallen asleep you could have helped. Suddenly you remembered your fellow Slytherins. Walking a bit faster you went down into the dungeons. The cool fresh air was the complete opposite of the air outside but you had always liked it. You arrived at the door to the common room, said the password and the door slowly opened. Looking inside no one was there.  
"(y/n)!", yelled a voice behind you. You flinched and turned around to face the person. In front of you stood (f/n) with an angry expression. They took a step forward. "Where were you?", they said, their voice stern. You had never seen them this angry before. "I was helping Madam Pomfrey in the hospital wing. I'm sorry but after everything that happened I couldn't stand by and watch.", you said. They took another step forward and suddenly wrapped their arms tightly around you. Your eyes widened from the shock but you relaxed and hugged them back. "I'm so glad you're ok. I wasn't sure if I would ever see you again.", they sobbed into your shoulder. You tightened your embrace. "You can't get rid of me that easily, I promise you that.", you said trying to reassure them. They let go of you and playfully punched your shoulder. "Stop. I was really worried.", they smiled while wiping away the last tears. You smiled back and then remembered why you were actually here. "Since when is the door open again?", you asked curiosity taking over you. "Professor McGonagall opened it an hour ago.", they shrugged. "Is it really true that he is dead?", they whispered. You nodded. "Yeah, Harry killed him.", you answered smiling slightly. "Good!", they said before turning around to leave. "I don't know about you, but I'm hungry, let's go eat and then we can talk!", they grinned at you. You rolled your eyes but smiled nevertheless. "Sure.", you said as you both walked to the great hall. When you arrived, (f/n) opened the door and went in, you following close behind them. The hall looked as clean as always and you wondered how they had repaired it so fast. Your eyes wandered over the rows of desks, students were sitting while eating and talking to each other. Then your gaze came to the professor table. This became a habit over the years. You had always searched for the black silhouette of your favorite professor when you entered the great hall but now not one professor sat at the table. (F/n) pulled you along and you both sat down. You talked and ate for a few minutes when they suddenly lifted their head and looked at you like they were going to gossip now. "Have you heard that Professor Snape will have to defend himself in court?", they said, raising an eyebrow. You choked on your food and coughed. Once you had composed yourself from the coughing you looked at them. "Why?", you asked. Your mind was racing, your heart was beating fast in your chest and your mouth was getting dry. "Well after they had repaired the school, he was escorted to a small prison and he will have to face judgment for killing Dumbledore and being a Death Eater. At least that's what I heard.", they said shrugging. They never really liked the Professor so it was normal for them to not care about it but you cared. You had do to something! Maybe Professor McGonagall could help you? You abruptly stood up and looked at them with a unsure smile. "I just remembered that I have to take care of something. I will see you later.", you said as you hurried out of the great hall. You had to find McGonagall! You began searching for her in the west wing. Running through the corridors you saw Harry and you stooped in front of him.  
"Hi (y/n) what are you-", he started but you didn't let him finish. "Where's Professor McGonagall?", you asked a bit of of breath. "I think I just saw her in the courtyard, why?", he asked a bit confused. "I have to speak to her. Thank you.", you answered before running off to search for Professor McGonagall in the courtyard. The moment you rounded the corner you already saw her. She was seemingly inspecting everything. You slowly walked to her. "Professor McGonagall, I would like to talk to you about something.", you told her now unsure about your decision. She turned around and smiled calmly at you. "What is bothering you Mrs (y/l/n)?", she asked curious. "I heard that Professor Snape is going to defend himself in court and was wondering if it was true.", you told her nervously fiddling with your hands. She looked at you a little unsure before she sighed. "Yes it is the truth. He will facw judgement tomorrow noon.", she explained. "Is there something I can do to help? I mean I was the one who was with him since I had saved him.", you looked at her with shining eyes. You wouldn't let him down no matter what would happen. You just couldn't. Professor McGonagall thought for a moment before she smiled gently at you. "If you really want to. There would be something you can do.", she said. You smiled excitedly. "What?", you asked happy to be able to help. "You could come with us and defend him.", she suggested. Your heart stopped a moment before pounding twice the speed. You defending the Potions Professor in court? What would happen if you failed? Would he be sent to Azkaban? You couldn't think about that now, you promised to help and nothing would stop you! "It would be a pleasure.", you said with a short nod and a determined gleam in your eyes.


	10. The offer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After you agreed to defend Professor Snape in court you have trouble finding the right arguments. Luckily Professor McGonagall has an idea to help you.

After you had agreed to defend Professor Snape you went back to your dormitory to prepare for tomorrow. You were currently sitting on your desk in your room and were making notes. You thought about everything that could be helpful, but so far you didn't have a lot. You sighed and read through your notes.

*saved me  
*fought in the battle on my side

You let out a frustrated groan. Why was this so hard? You had to win this! Looking at the clock you noticed that it was already 6pm. Maybe Professor McGonagall could help you, she suggested this whole thing after all and she would probably know a few more things considering the time she has worked with Professor Snape. You stood up, grabbed your notes, put on a coat and began searching for her. Walking out of the common room you walked through the dungeons. The cold, damp air immediately made you shiver and you were thankful for your coat. You decided to check for her in great hall since it was dinnertime. Walking into in the great hall you noticed many students eating and talking amongst themselves. Then you looked at the professors table and saw McGonagall talking to Hagrid. You made you way up to her and smiled politely.  
"Professor McGonagall, could I have a word with you? It is quite important.", you asked fiddling with your notes. She smiled and nodded. You both exited the great hall and sat down on a stone bench. "What is it that you want to talk about, Mrs (y/l/n)?", she asked slightly concerned. "I was preparing for tomorrow and I honestly can't think of much more.", you said and gave her your notes. She took the piece of paper and read it. "I was hoping that you could help me.", you told her. "I'm sorry but unfortunately I can't.", she responded with a sad smile. "What? Why?", you asked dumbfounded. "Professor Snape was always secretive and the only one he trusted was Professor Dumbledore.", she answered before handing you your notes back. "But maybe you could ask Professor Snape yourself?", she suggested. "How?" you raised an eyebrow. "We could visit him. We could leave in 10 minutes if you would like to.", she smiled at you. You nodded eagerly. "Yes, thank you Professor!", you said and beamed at her. "We will meet here in 10 minutes, ok?", she said and got up. You nodded and ran back to your room to gather the things you would need. You grabbed a backpack, put in a pencil, a notebook and your wand. Then you made your way back to meet Professor McGonagall. She was already waiting for you and smiled when you arrived.  
"Are you ready?", she asked. "I am.", you said and nodded determined. She smiled again before turning around and walking out of the building. You followed her. McGonagall walked to a red car and you assumed that it was hers. Your assumption was confirmed when she unlocked the car and got in, motioning for you to join her. You got in the passenger seat, closed the door and put your seat belt on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry!  
> I was very busy and then I somehow forgot about the story, but don't worry I will continue it!  
> Btw if anyone wants to give me some advice or would like me to add something in the story, you can contact me on Instagram: sarakiel_yt


End file.
